Everybody needs a change
by Ssanon
Summary: This is my first Winx Club story. I wanted something different. So I decided to make the Winx sisters. The Winx live on earth, and they don't know they have magical abilities. This takes place the summer before their senior year in high school. The specialist know about magic. They are on a mission to find the six missing princesses that will bring peace to the magical dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Unknown P.O.V.

"With these six Princesses being born I wont have enough power to take over the magical dimension. Unless I kill the queens before they give birth with something that incriminates the neighboring kingdoms."

**Meanwhile in the kingdom of Sparks. A beautiful queen is giving birth to one of the most beautiful little girl.**

Oritel P.O.V

I was in my study working on peace treaty with the neighboring kingdoms. When suddenly someone opens the door to my study.

"This better be important for you to have come in here un announced." I said

"Your majesty it's queen Miriam. She…" He was interrupted

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE?" the king shouted at the servant.

"she is giving birth at this very moment." The servant said a bit scared.

"THEN TAKE ME TO HER IMIDIATELY." The king shouted.

"Very well your majesty." The servant said as he left the study running, with the king following behind him.

**A couple minutes later.**

They finally reached the infirmary, in time to hear a baby's cry.

"Miriam are you alright." Oritel asked worried

"Don't worry Oritel I am fine, Look at.." the queen was interrupted by the nurse.

"Your majesty congratulations, here is your beautiful baby girl." The nurse said handing the baby to the queen.

"Look at her Oritel what should we name her?" The queen asked the king.

"What about Bloom." The king said.

"Bloom… I like it." The queen said.

**So baby bloom was born at exactly December 10****th**** at 11:48 in the morning.**

**A couple days later. In the kingdom of Zenith.**

"CRYUS… I THINK IT'S TIME" Queen Isabelle shouted at her husband.

"QUICKLY TAKE MY WIFE TO THE INFERMARY." The king shouted.

**A half hour later.**

"Look at her Cryus she is beautiful." The queen said.

"Yes she is, she look just like you." The king told the queen.

"Why don't we name her Tecna?" the queen asked.

"Tecna… I like it if you want to name her Tecna then so be it." The king told the queen.

**So baby Tecna was born on December 16****th**** at exactly 7:22 p.m.**

**3months later. In the kingdom of Solaria.**

"Radius, its time to go to the hospital." Queen Luna told her husband.

"Alright lets go." The King said distractedly.

"Umm… Radius I don't think we have enough time." The queen said

"Why wouldn't we, we have plenty of time… unless" The kings eyes got huge with surprise.

"Its time." Was all the queen could say before the king grabbed her and started taking her to the infirmary.

**A couple minutes later.**

The queen was holding a beautiful baby girl.

"Radius…" The queen asked for the kings attention.

"Yes my dear." The king asked the queen.

"Lets name her Stella?" the queen asked her husband.

"Very well if you like it." The king said

**So baby Stella was born on march 1****st**** at exactly 1:27 p.m.**

**2months later. In the kingdom of Melody.**

"Ho-Boe, its time" Queen Matlin said to her husband.

"alright lets go." The king responded to his wife.

**An hour later.**

"You did a wonderful job." The king said to his wife.

"You really think so." The queen asked.

"Yes, I do. Marlin can we name her Musa?" The king asked his wife.

"I don't see why not lets do it." The queen said

**So baby Musa was born on May 30****th**** at exactly 2:52 p.m.**

**2weeks later. In the kingdom of Andros.**

"Teredor, I don't think she will becoming tomorrow." Queen Niobe said.

"Well why wouldn't she… unless. OH NO OH NO, This can't be happening." The king said a bit panic

"HEY unless you're done panicking, I have a baby that wants to come out." The queen told her husband.

"OH right, let go." The king said.

**10 Minutes later.**

"Teredor… Look at her she is beautiful." The queen said.

"Yes, she is… so… what do you want to name her?" the king asked his wife.

"Layla… I'm going to name you Layla." The queen said looking at her beautiful daughter in her arms.

**So baby Layla was born June 15****th**** at exactly 4:00.**

**2 months later. In the kingdom of Lynphea.**

"King Emilliano. Your wife is giving birth." The servant said as he ran through the castle halls.

"Were is she at.?" The king asked.

"in the second floor infirmary." The servant said running out.

**A half hour later.**

"Alejandra she look just like you." The king said as he saw his baby girl for the first time.

"I know. I want to name her Flora." The queen said.

"If that is what you wish." The king said.

**So baby Flora was born on August 18****th**** at exactly 11:59 p.m.**

**A week after baby Flora was born, one by one the queen's were being murdered. When they found each of the queens they found a cloth with one of the six kingdoms crest on it. Since they found that all six queens were murdered by one of the neighboring kingdoms, the kings plot against each other. One day when they were all going to gather together, they each secretly plotted against each other. **

**When one of the kings was about to kill the next, King Oritel decided that they should all know what happened to their wifes. As he was explaning what he knew. It was to late to make a peace treaty. All of the kingdoms worst enemy killed their wifes. The next thing they knew they were being attaked. **

"**King Oritel, you are the fastest, get to the girls and send them somewere safe. Make sure they are together." King Emillio said.**

**King Oritel ran as fast as he could to the nursery of baby Flora. He got their before any intruder could. As he entered he opened up a portal, he picked up every little girl and put them all in a big basket. As he picked up each little girl starting with Flora he put a necklace around each of their necks. As he finally picked up Bloom he kissed her forehead, and put her in the basket. He sent them all away as they opened the door to the nursery. As the girls were being send away the king was killed.**

**Without a king to rule a kingdom they all gained war against one another, until theyre princesses return.**

**Authors Note**

**The necklaces that King Oritel gave the girls, was one that keeps theyre powers locked away until theyre ready.**

**Flora- A Flower necklace with light pink petals and a gem that's emerald green. **

**Layla- A turquoise Bubble necklace with a lime green gem.**

**Musa- A red music note with a purple gem.**

**Tecna- A dark lilac Triangle with a lavender gem.**

**Stella- A yellow star with an orange gem.**

**Bloom-A Blue heart with a pink gem.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**This is my first Winx club fanfiction. I promise it will be a good story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that all of the little girls necklaces have their name written in the back of each necklace.**

**I don't own WINX CLUB. It is owned by some important people, I think its nickelodeon.**

**That same day when the babies are in the portal.**

"Mike can you get the door?" A womens voice is heard.

"Sure Vanessa." Mike responds to the women.

Mike walks from his living room to the door. He starts to open the door. He looks around and see's that nobody was at the door.

"Theres no one at the door honey, stupid kids and theyre ding dong ditching." Mike says, well more like mumbles to himself. He is about to close the door when he heres a baby crying.

"HUH… I wonder were that crying is coming from." He says. He looks down and his eyes go wide.

"VANESSA, HONEY COME HERE!" Mike shoutes to his wife.

"What is it Mike, im kind of in the middle of making diner." Vanessa says as she wakes to the door.

"Mike… were did you get those babies?" Vanessa asks her husband.

"Umm…. You wont believe me if I told you." Mike says

"OH try me." Vanessa responds.

"Okay… Okay… I found them at…" Mike got cut off before he finished.

"You FOUND them, what do you mean you Found them?" Vanessa asks starting to get angry.

"DON'T START YELLING AT ME, IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT THAT I FOUND THEM IN THE DOORSTEPS OUTSIDE!" Mike shouts at his wife.

"Oh you found them outside, well bring them in, you don't want them to get a cold, do you?" she asks her husband.

"No you are right. Lets go." Mike brought the basket that holds the babies inside.

"O.M.G Mike who do you think would leave such beautiful babies out here?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"I don't know but its their loss…" Mike said.

"Why do you say that?" Vanessa asked.

"Well isn't it obvious were going to keep them." Mike said.

"Are you sure?"Vanessa said.

"Yes, Vanessa, Honey we have been trying to have a child for 5 years, this is our opportunity to become parents, we always asked for atleast one child, now look faith has given us not one but six, I say we should keep them, don't you agree?" Mike said

"I guess you are right." Vanessa said.

"But what are we going to name them?" Mike said.

"HMMM… well lets see, oh look they each have a necklace, we should check them and see if they have a name." Vanessa said while picking up baby flora and checking her necklace.

"Vanessa they are babies, I don't think someone would put a necklace with their name on it, come on their not dogs." Mike said

"Yeah youre probably right oh, wait here it is, this baby im holding is named Flora." Vanessa said.

"Your kidding right." Mike said

"Nope I am completely honest, well lets go eat I think the food is ready."Vanessa said.

Just when they were about to leave to the kitchen baby Bloom woke up and crawled out of the basket.

"Vanessa a baby just got out." Mike said

"Well don't just stand their go after her." Vanessa said

**Since that day they figured out all of the babies names, they didn't know when their birthday was so they decided that the day they found them was going to be their birthday. **

**17 Years Later**

Bloom P.O.V.

We were currently at school in lunch. Ever since we were young me and my sisters have been BFF's since we could talk. We all are very different. Even though we are all different we each form a piece of our circle. If one of us would leave then we would all be uneven. We need eachother to keep going.

Well I'm rambling. My name is Bloom Stewart. I am currently 17 about to be 18 in a few months. I am the oldest out of my sisters. I have long red hair that stops just above my knees, pale skin and cyan eyes.

One of my many sisters, and my BFF is Stella. She is 17 also and will be 18 in a few months also. Did I forget to mention that all of my sisters and I have the same birthday. She is the second oldest out of us all. Anyways Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone.

Another sister of mine is Tecna. She is 17 about to be 18 in a few. She is the third oldest, out of all of us. Tecna is a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone.

Another sister of mine is Musa. She is 17 about to be 18 in a few. She is the forth oldest, out of all of us. Musa is a girl with blackish blue hair, purple eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. she appears to be Asian.

Another sister of mine is Layla. She is 17 about to be 18 in a few. She is the second youngest, out of all of us. Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. She appears to be African-American

Another sister of mine is Flora. She is 17 about to be 18 in a few. She is the youngest, out of all of us, so we tend to treat her as the baby one. Flora has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls. She has a slight Hispanic appearance.

We were in my room, I don't know why but we always end up in my room. Anyways we were discussing plans for the end of the school year bash. The bash is something our school like to do to pretty much just have a party.

"OMG… You guys the day after tomorrow is summer vacation." Stella said.

"Oh yeah you are right." Layla said.

"Of course I am." Stella said flipping her hair, and with a serious face.

"What ever you say" Musa said.

"Wait… if the day after tomorrow summer vacation starts, doesn't that mean the bash is tomorrow night?" Flora asked a bit confused.

"Omg, Flora you are right." I said.

**Sorry I had to end it here.**

**I will upload by this weekend.**


End file.
